When the World Units
by Jiant
Summary: Lyra works at world conferonce place and goes to the same skool as the countys and is friends with almost all the countrys. hint fruk and a few other parings. first fic i ever write


**Hi low! This is my first thing i rite so it will be a bit weird. But it will get good and i hope you like it! Revew?**

**When the World Units**

Lyra holded her hands throo her hair, fingering it with her long purple nails. Her hair was black and a fireie red streaks. She played with her red steaks and hummed herself and waited for the world confferance to started in a minute. Most of the countrys where already seated, but a few moar had yet to cum.

"Ello Lyra! Jolly good to see you!" said a familyar voice. She turned and smiled.

"Hi England" she said. "How are you today?" she ask.

"I am jolly good! Simplee spiffing!" he said back to her question. "Are you going to be servicing everyone again?" he asked, noticed her outfit. She was wearing a maids outfit because she was the girl that served drinks to all the countrys dering the meeting. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes I all! I cant wait to service you!" she said and blowed a kiss. England blushed and cluckled.

"Simplee spiffing!" he deklared. He was nervous and looked away. "I has to go. The meeting if started soon! Chip Chip Cheerios!" he said and went to sit beside France. France greated England like a typical french guy and stuck his hands down Englands pants. England shit himself and ran to the toiletbowl room. Lyra giggles and goes to get water as Germmany started the meating.

Lyra sawed her best friend Italy and smiled and went to go full up his water glass.

"Hi Italy!" she said and she poured the water.

"Chow Mary!" he siad with a smile. Lyra scowed.

"I told you I dont like being called Mary" she said. Mary was her real name that her dad gave it her. But she hated it.

"Sorry Lyra" he said and cried. Lyra hugged him and told him to cum down a bit. Greace and France looks and her strangly.

"Its ok" she said.

Suddenly, the door knocks down and everyone turneded around to look. Poland bursted inside, riding ontop of his pony, Apple Jack. Apple Jack was orange pony with three apples growing on her butt and a cow hat. Lyra side and walked onto Poland.

"Poland, what are you doing. You can not bring Apple Jack to meatings. "she said to him. She turns around and noticed that all the countys had put on party hats.

"SIPERISE!" they all yelled. Russia throwed cumphetti in the air well they all clapped. Lyra blinkerd in siprise.

"What are you all doing?" she asks in complete siprise. They all smiled and hugs her.

"It is your birthday Lyra!" they said. She gowked and thruw herself at them.

"Oh thank you! I forgot it was my birthday! How nice of you all!" she said. Poland and Apple Jack licked her face and she giggles.

They all sang happy birthday and ated cake that Austria had made. It was shapped like a disco ball and was super cool and pretty.

After they ated cake, France came to Lyra and wrapped his arm around her shoulder like a snake.

"Now zat ze cake is ated, why won't we go up to my room?" France asked and wuggled his eyes at her. Lyra giggles and nods. She and France are good friends, but she doesn't know that he are a purrvert. He begun dragging her to the door, but America stepped inside them.

"Yo bro France my homy!" he said and put a possesive arm aroound Lyra. "The party is not done yet dowg! WOOF!" he says and shoves France away. France glared at America and showted.

"Ay! Et iz not my problem if she likes mwa better zen you!"

"Go suck of England in the broom closette like you always do befor meatings!" american yelled back.

"For your imfornation America, HE'S the one that does the suckling" England said with a smirks before turning into a white as paper. The room is quiet and everyones eyes fell onto England like glue. France growled.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I am not ze one shoving ze mop up my asshole" France spitted back.

"Everyone cum down" said a angel voice from the door. Lyra lookeds up and gasped in happy.

"Justin! You came! I am so happy!" she said and threw herself into her boyfriends arms. He hugged her and says.

"Wudnt miss it for the anything baby" he ansered in a sexy voice that made Lyras vajina sigh with happy. All the countys glared at Justin Beaver jellysly.

Lyra and Justin habe been going out for 4 month now. They meeted when Canada has taken her to hang out with him and Justin. They has been together sinse.

Suddenly Lyra felt a tap on her shoulder and turn to c Turkey. He had his mask onn, but she didnt mind.

"Care for to dance with me, my bewtiful angle?" he said and bow. She smile and went to dance with him.


End file.
